memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Fall back
Ships are having holes blows in them, several Defiant-class ships are whizzing around as the larger ships move in firing phasers at the different Klingon vessels. On the bridge the crew are hanging onto their stations as ship shakes. I'll say this for the Klingons they know how to pilot their ships Ensign Smith says as he's inputting commands into the helm. Captain Martin is leaning on the helm. So do you stay with him Lieutenant Cole says as she looks at him. Ship jolts as sparks erupt from the ceiling. Two Klingon warships bearing two-three-six mark four Lieutenant Cole says as she looks at her Ops console. Ship jolts hard as sparks erupt from the ceiling. EVASIVE! Captain Martin says as she looks at Ensign Smith. Ensign Smith inputs commands into the helm. The Enterprise does a loop and then fires at the bird of prey destroying it but the other vessel retreats. One Klingon vessel destroyed Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at the tactical console. Kelly pats Smith on the shoulder. Nice work Nick Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He's not happy. Thanks but I lost the Klingon vessel I was chasing Ensign Smith says as he looks at her. Kelly pats his shoulder. There's plenty more where that came from Ensign Captain Martin says as she look at him. A shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as lights flicker and console screens fizz in and out as Admiral Kira looks around the ship seeing the crew running from console to console. Evasive maneuver beta five Mr. Smith Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Ensign Smith looks at the helm station and inputs commands into the console. Then Lieutenant Boyle chimes in. Ma'am sensors have picked up three Klingon vessels and fighters are breaking away from the main force and heading to Forcus III Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin looks at Ensign Smith. Ensign pursuit course Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the helm. The Enterprise, USS Hawkings, USS Peterson, USS Roosevelt, USS Austin also follows the three Klingon ships and fighters. On the bridge of the Enterprise Captain Martin leans forward. Quantum torpedoes full spread! Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She nods and inputs commands into the console and presses the firing button on the tactical console. The Enterprise fires her quantum torpedoes from her forward launchers as the other Starfleet vessels fire at the Klingon vessels as well as the Klingon ships fire back at the Starfleet taskforce following them, as they fly by the moon the Austin was severely damaged and plummet to the moon and was destroyed on impact. On the bridge Cole reports. Ma'am we just lost the Austin! Lieutenant Cole says as she turns to Captain Martin. Martin turns to Admiral Kira and General Kori. Kori looks at her. They've been working on a bio-weapon that only works on humans most of Fleet Commanders think its a cowardly act by the Chancellor but he threatened their families if they didn't follow him in this attack General Kori says as she's hanging onto the tactical console. Captain Martin looks at Boyle. Phasers full spread and fire take out as many of them as you can! Captain Martin says as she looks at Boyle. She nods. The remaining Federation starships fighting the Klingon vessels as a torpedo punches through the outer hull and causes an explosion and a breach in the hull as four crewmen are being vented out into space before the force field engaged. On the bridge the viewer shows them getting closer to the planet. Commander have all crew get to the escape pods I'm gonna overload the warp core Captain Martin says as she looks at Talora. Talora looks at her. Kelly? Talora says as she looks at her. Captain Martin looks at her. Follow my orders Commander Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Then the sensors beep. Captain sensors have detected a warp cluster bearing 2-3-4 mark 3-3-5 Lieutenant Cole says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin looks at her. More Klingons? Captain Martin asked as she looks at her. Cole shakes her head. No its Starfleet its the 147th being led by the USS Intrepid! Lieutenant Cole says as she looks at her. Captain Martin looks at the viewer. The fleet descends down firing their weapons at the Klingon ships taking them out. On the bridge Captain Martin smiles. We're being hailed by the Intrepid its Colonel Mackenzie Lieutenant Cole says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin nods and the viewer shows the bridge of the Intrepid. Colonel good to see you again Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Sorry we're late we had to get the fleet now let's get these Klingon bastards away from our colony Colonel Mackenzie says on the viewer. Kelly nods and the hail ends. HARD ABOUT! Captain Martin says as she looks at Ensign Smith. Ensign Smith inputs commands into the helm console. The Enterprise comes about and joins the 147th as they head back into battle, and the newly arrived 147th fleet heads into the battle and fires their phasers, photon torpedoes and quantum torpedoes at the Klingon forces the counter offensive with the new fleet frustrated Chancellor J'mpok. On his bridge J'mpok is angry. Order all ships to retreat and also have one of our fighters put the Enterprise out for good J'mpok says as he looks at one of his officers. He nods. The remaining Klingon vessels retreat. On the bridge the viewer shows the Klingon forces falling back. Ma'am one of their fighters is heading for us on a kamikaze strike! Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at the tactical console. Kelly looks at her. Fire phasers now! Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She presses the firing button. The fighter dodges the phaser fires but gets hit and spins out of control and strikes the primary hull of the ship and then strikes the port side of the bridge module. On the bridge huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as wires hang down and support beams fall and wires hang down as coolant vents from the ceiling and fires are everywhere. DAMAGE REPORT! Captain Martin says as she looks around the bridge. Lieutenant Cole with a cut on her face looks at her console. Hull breaches on decks 12-19 the bridge has taken heavy damage but hull strength is intact sickbay is reporting heavy causalities we've lost some crew we're doing a roster check now Lieutenant Cole says as she looks at her console. At Earth Spacedock the Federation battlegroup are in different drydocks getting repaired along with the Enterprise who is getting repaired. In her ready room Captain Martin is sitting behind the desk when the doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as she looks at the doors. Admiral Kira walks into the ready room. Admiral? Captain Martin says as she looks at her and is about to get up. Admiral Kira stops her. I'm just looking at the casualty and damage reports Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at her.